


Code Names

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma argue about code-names over their walky-talky whether they should or shouldn't use during one of their missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Names

“Skye, I am not going by that code-name. Why do we even need code-names? We are not undercover, we are in a simple OP that requires you and me, why would we need code-names. Skye? Skye!” Jemma hisses into her walkie-talkie and twists the buttons. “Skye, do you read me?”

Skye doesn’t respond and Jemma rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Really? You’re not going to answer me unless I call you Crispy Dinosaur? That is both ridiculous and unnecessarily long. I mean, it’s totally besides the point of code-names.”

“It works, though,” Skye answers all of a sudden, a laugh sounding through. “I’m running with it, Strong Parachute.”

“That’s not funny. I nearly died that day, Skye.”

“I didn’t mean that. Do you want a new code-name? I can arrange that, you know. Let me think,” Skye croaks over the device and Jemma groans.

“I don’t need a new code-name, for heaven’s sake. Skye, why are we even discussing this? We need to get to work.” She puts the walkie-talkie down on the hood of the car and stalls out the equipment they need for the mission. Skye would arrive soon with the last gear and the parts. They would be in and out five minutes, but Skye had to turn this simple operation into a whole circus.

“What about Itchy Boomerang?”

“Really, that’s what you’re going with? Of all the things you could have picked, you decide to go with Itchy Boomerang?” Jemma replies and face palms her forehead. “I really hate you sometimes, you do realise that, right?”

“Or would you rather have Digital Monkey? Or no, wait, that’s something for Fitz. Anyway, have you picked one? What about Subtle Butter?”

Jemma just stares at herself in the reflection of the windshield and closes her eyes. It’s unbelievable.

“You’re unbelievable. How do you even come up with these?”

“If you’re not picking one, I’ll pick one for you. I’m Crispy Dinosaur, and you’re going with?”

“If you’re not behaving right this second I’m going on this mission with someone else, how about that?”

“Sorry, Jemma. I’m just making this mission more fun. Anyway, I’m here. Let’s go.”

Another car pulls up right as Skye’s voice dies out and she gets out, grinning at Jemma with that typical smile of hers.

“It’s not funny.”

“It kinda is, but for the sake of this operation and your mental health I will behave. Agent Skye reporting for duty, ma’am.”

Jemma rolls her eyes again and throws her head back.

“Fine. You can be Skipper, and I’ll be Bravo. Just like when you went to Ian Quinn’s party, alright.”

“Ian Quinn shot me.”

“Yes, well, you wanted to call me Itchy Boomerang. So we’re going as Skipper and Bravo, or you’re staying in the car.”

“I’m already out of the car.”

“Skye!”

“Fine, Bravo.” Skye winks and kisses her cheek before unpacking the rest of their stuff. “Let’s roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was purposely to entertain myself. I had myself in hysterics, so I hope you found this as funny as I found myself. Thanks for reading!


End file.
